<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: Decorating by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815611">Day 1: Decorating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fireplaces, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell grabs another ornament from the box and goes over to the tree. “Try to put a bit higher up.” Bill guides the boy’s hand to a higher branch. “Can we put a star on top?” Campbell says, moving back to the box quickly to dig through and try and find a star. “It’s in a box over here but keep putting these on.” Bill smiles, as he starts untangling the tinsel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Careful with the lights.” Bill says, grabbing the plug from Campbell who was picking at the wires. “I want to help.” Campbell groans, moving to the box of decorations. “Why don’t you make paper chains?” Bill grabs some paper and scissors. “Just be careful with them please.” Bill looks to the boy as he grabs the scissors. “Just do some strips and then glue them together.” Bill tells Campbell before moving to wrap the lights around the tree. Campbell looks up to Bill, glue covering his hands with bits of paper stuck to them and the scissors. “Help.” He says with a smile. “Well you’re in a bit of a tangle aren’t you?” Bill says, plugging the lights in. “Woah!” Campbell looks over to the tree. “Can we have this up all the time?” Bill smiles at the boy as he grabs a damp cloth. “Come here, let’s get this glue off your hands and try again.” Bill smiles, taking hold of the boy’s arm to wash the glue off his hands. “How about I’ll do the cutting and you can glue the bits of paper together?” Bill sits down next to the boy, grabbing the scissors and the paper. “Can Joe come round, he’s very good at decorating. Have you seen the library?” He jumps up, trying to move over to the phone until Bill grabs him. “Shh, let’s do one thing at once.” Bill chuckles, pulling the boy into his lap. “But it’s christmas!” Campbell exclaims, spinning himself around to face Bill. “It is christmas but not for a few weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Campbell grabs another ornament from the box and goes over to the tree. “Try to put a bit higher up.” Bill guides the boy’s hand to a higher branch. “Can we put a star on top?” Campbell says, moving back to the box quickly to dig through and try and find a star. “It’s in a box over here but keep putting these on.” Bill smiles, as he starts untangling the tinsel. “That’s a bit scratchy.” Campbell tells him as he picks up a silver ornament. “It can be, we don’t have to put it on?” Campbell shakes his head. “I want it. I want all the christmas stuff.” He smiles, finding a little snowman ornament. “Do you think we will get snow?” Bill shrugs, finally getting the bits of tinsel apart. “Stranger things have happened.” Bill says, looking outside to where his car was starting to frost over.  “How are we going to get to the top?” Campbell asks as he climbs on one of the chairs, it wobbling enough to give Bill a heart attack. “Careful now.” The man says, moving to steady the chair. “So can we keep this up all the time?” Campbell looks down to where Bill was holding onto his hips. “Well we have to take it down at some point.” Bill says, steadying the boy’s hand to help him put the star on the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cocoa?” Bill passes the boy a mug, leaning forward to tend the fireplace. “Bill?” Campbell says, holding his mug close to him. “Yeah Campbell.” Bill shuffles back to sit next to the boy who was leant against the sofa, sitting on the floor. “Thank you.” Campbell leans against Bill, looking up at the man. “What do you mean?” Bill asks, stroking a hand through the boy’s hair and down the back of his neck. “For giving me a christmas.” Bill swallows. “Did you have fun decorating?” He asks, the boy taking a sip of his cocoa. “I loved it. We didn’t get to decorate in the asylum, most people would be allowed home to their families but I had to stay there.” He bites the inside of his cheek, stifling a tear. “Well you are home now.” Bill tells him, wrapping his arms around Campbell, pulling him close. He can feel his shirt getting wet from the tears. “How about we find some marshmallows to roast on the fire?” Campbell nods but doesn’t let Bill let go of him. “Will this always be my home?” He asks, looking up at the man with red eyes and a tear falling down his cheek. “Forever and ever.” Bill whispers, brushing away Campbell’s tears with his thumb. “I love you.” Campbell says, head falling into Bill’s hand. “I love you with everything I have Campbell. You’re safe now, we are going to have so many christmases. More than you’ve ever missed.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>